Sunrise
by Life's a cookie
Summary: Coming off Anon status. Originally posted in/for the kinkmeme. Fluff and smut. M!Hawke/Fenris. Post-ActIII. Next to no spoilers though.


**A/N:**This is my first, proper attempt at smut. Please be kind. Here we go. Another note – I sincerely apologize if this seems to deviate from what happens in the storyline of the game. Omgawd. A reviewer pointed a mistake I made in spelling - I'm horribly embarrassed about it. erm.

**Prompt: **"Rough sex in Hawke's estate, up against the window that has no curtain (or hell, even on the balcony)."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunrise<span>**

_~One-shot~_

Fenris woke a little disoriented, unease gnawing at him from inside. He knew it was something that had invaded his mind during his fitful slumber, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember anything in detail. There was no way he could get any more rest, not when he was now awake.

Wary of the warm body next to him, Fenris gently lifted the covers and slipped quietly out of bed. He sought out any decent piece of clothing from the ground amidst the dark and threw it on carelessly. It dimly registered that it was Hawke's oversized tunic.

Softly, Fenris padded to the large window by the left of the four poster bed. Scarred fingers undid the latch and pushed the window open. The elf leaned against the bit of wall and closed his eyes as the cool morning air caressed his face. It helped a little to calm the anxiety brewing in him.

Mercury green eyes fluttered open at the familiar pulsing that had begun. It had been so long and yet Fenris still hadn't fully grasped the reasons that would cause his lyrium tattoos to glow. He watched with mild distaste as they flickered faintly against his skin. His sister had revealed that despite his hatred of the lyrium, he had in fact gone against every thing he'd believed to have stood for; had even fought for the bloody ritual. He just couldn't remember it.

There was a rustling from behind him and a change in the quiet of the room.

"What are you thinking about?"

Fenris answered, his sight still focused on some indistinct point beyond the horizon. "It is of little importance. Go back to bed. It is barely sunrise."

Hawke snorted. "Will you return too?"

"…No."

There was a wry chuckle. "Then there is no point. I am rested enough."

The elf did then turn, an elegant brow arched in contempt. "Such a child. You were completely drained from the fight and yet you resist sleep." Hawke gave a non-committal shrug, sitting up and letting the covers pool around his waist. Fenris watched the man discreetly rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Do you truly require my presence beside you just to fall asleep?" Fenris inquired, derision thinly veiled in his voice.

"Yes."

Fenris blinked, taken aback by the frankness. He hadn't thought it of the Champion.

"Why?"

The elf highly doubted that Hawke had missed his question, but the man merely got to his feet, acting for all the world like he had said nothing. Entirely unabashed, the Champion silently joined him by the window.

Fenris couldn't help but watch warily as Hawke bridged the gap between them, touching his forehead to his. The elf raised a hand, gently splaying deft fingers over shuttered eye lids.

"You're standing in front of the window," Fenris bit out, though his words lacked any harshness.

"And?" Hawke murmured, resting a large, warm hand against a stark hipbone. The elf really needed a bit more mass on him.

"At least put something on." Exasperation.

Smirking, Hawke looked those beautiful eyes straight on. "You've got my tunic." He grinned at the frown that instantly marred those handsome features.

"That's ridiculous. You could easily find something else." Hawke adored the faint blush visible in the dim light of the pink sky.

The Champion dropped the argument and moved on to a more enticing focus. Wrapping a muscular arm around the narrow waist, Hawke pulled the elf flush against him, ignoring the little cry of protest. He nuzzled against the crook of Fenris' neck, letting his lips leave a scorching trail down the exposed span of chilly skin. Carefully, he followed the lines of the lyrium tattoos wherever they were revealed above the clothing.

Fenris fought against the urge to squirm as Hawke's warm body melded against his, strong hands moving up and down his back soothingly. Barely having a hold of his senses, Fenris managed to cup the side of the man's cheek, grabbing his attention.  
>"You didn't answer me, just then," Fenris growled when questing hands ventured beneath the thin fabric.<p>

"Answer what?" Hawke murmured, breath ghosting over sensitive skin.

"Why you required my pres- aah!" The sudden warmth against his lower abdomen startled him. Hawke didn't respond. Instead, the man continued his ministrations, lifting the large tunic to an indecent height to reveal long, toned legs and perfectly chiselled abdominals.

"Hawke!" Fenris hissed indignantly. At the vice grip around his wrist, Hawke finally straightened up with a long suffering look, lust and irritation warring in his eyes. Knowing how stubborn the other male could be, Hawke gave a heavy sigh and backed away just a little so he could face Fenris properly.

The elf quietly watched the Champion fidget, watched as the man seemed to try so hard to formulate the right words. Fenris' expression softened. He reached out to take the human's hand into his own.

"Hawke," the elf began, only to be interrupted not a second later.

"I need it to know you're there," Hawke finally answered softly. "To know that you haven't disappeared; just left me without a word." Fenris' lips parted slightly, disbelief and guilt flitting across the usually stoic face.

"I would never-"

"Wouldn't you? If you felt like it was something you had to do?" Hawke whispered, unable to keep his words from carrying a tinge of accusation.

"I - At least not without saying anything," Fenris ended weakly, knowing only too well what Hawke was thinking back to. Fenris pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of the man's mouth, too many thoughts racing through his head, though they all sought to placate the human.

"Hawke, I… I know what I did in the past, leaving you so easily, so frequently… it was wrong –"

"No, not wrong, Fenris. Your logic, I can understand –"

"Well alright, not wrong. But it was without thought to you and looking back, I must have seemed such a fool."

"Yes, you keep saying that," Hawke muttered under his breath.

"Please, just listen to me," cool fingers tilted his chin upwards, so that steel grey met dark amber. "I have meant every word that I have said to you, Hawke. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Fenris brushed the back of his knuckles against the brunette's cheek. "And I need you to live. Without you… I… I would not quite see the point in going on."

"Don't…" Hawke grasped the scarred hand in his and leaned into the touch.

"I meant what I said, Hawke. I cannot bear the thought of living without you."

"I believe you, I do. It's just paranoia of mine. Really, I – " Hawke was cut short when Fenris crushed their mouths together in a hard kiss, gripping the sides of his head with rough hands. Fingers ran urgently through his hair, and warmth, so much warmth. Pressing himself as close as he could, Fenris attempted to coax Hawke to open his mouth – although admittedly, it was something that didn't actually require any coaxing once the shock wore off.

Fenris moaned into the kiss, their tongues warring for dominance as he trailed calloused hands down bare skin, over firm muscles. Hawke felt his heart thunder against his chest. Breaking apart for air, he stammered, "I – this was not the reason for my telling yo – mmph" The elf silenced him with another breathless kiss.

"Hush. I am aware of that," Fenris growled like his namesake and damn it all of that didn't fuel his desire. "Just take me." Fenris shifted himself a little and gave a pointed grind of his clothed hips against Hawke. The Champion groaned shamelessly.

Hawke dipped forward to nip at the exposed skin as Fenris tilted his head to the side to allow him better access. Large hands wandered south to cup the firm bottom, and Fenris moaned prettily. Scarred fingers pawed down the rogue's sides as the man returned his attention to licking the overly sensitive flesh just beneath the elf's ear. Hawke groaned and twisted the silver locks in his fingers; eyes snapping open when he felt lithe fingers brush over pert nipples.

"F-Fenris…" Hawke breathed, body beginning to tremble from want as fingers pinched. He felt himself throb, hardening painfully and almost lost control when Fenris brought his clothed erection against his, hard. "O-Off… shirt. Off. Now," he choked out. Judgment too clouded, Hawke's hand fumbled with the simple task that was taking entirely too long; frustrated, he simply tore it apart.

Fenris hissed as the cool air hit him. The discomfort lasted a second before the Champion brought him back into his warm embrace. Without preamble, Hawke all but slammed him against the wall beside the window. The elf grunted, feeling very claustrophobic with the man crushing him against the cold granite surface. He struggled to force the gnawing feeling to the furthest edges of his mind.

"I thought you liked… nngh … that shirt?" Fenris ground out, striving for coherence despite how distracting Hawke's controlled rubbing was (bloody tease).

"I have another." He hated the smugness on the human's face. Fenris yanked the hand away and brought the fingers moistened with him to his lips. Making sure amber eyes were on his every move, Fenris made a deliberate show of licking them clean, and then proceeded to suck on them lewdly.

The smugness was gone, in its place, Hawke's eyes glazed with lust.

Fenris hooked one long leg about the Champion's waist, pressing their erections together in a sharp movement that ripped an animalistic growl from the human. Blood boiling and his heart hammering away, Fenris guided the slicked fingers to his opening, mercury eyes beckoning his mate. Hawke swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Fenris wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and Hawke obliged by pushing the warm body harder against the wall, hoisting the elf high enough for toned legs to wrap themselves snugly about his waist.

Fenris willed himself to relax as he felt the first finger breach him. At the third, he was panting, fighting against the need to be rid of the intrusion. Hawke gently spread his fingers apart, stretching him as best he could. Fenris tightened his grip on the man's shoulders, moaning into his ear. It was easy to find the spot that sent Fenris' mind blank, experience had made Hawke more than capable of such. When he curled his fingers and thrust up, he was rewarded with a startled gasp, the lean body snapping in tight arch against him.

"Hawke… more…" Fenris moaned throatily. "Please."

Regardless of how much it turned him on, Hawke didn't want to hear him beg. Not when he was the one who should be begging.

Fenris whined at the loss of the fingers, the sound quickly turning into a desperate moan when he felt Hawke's slick erection nudging the tight ring of muscle. The Champion lined the thick, weeping head against the wet opening and pushed in with agonizing slowness.

Fenris keened, breathless as he was gradually filled with the Champion's hard prick. Trembling, he wiggled one arm between them to touch his own, neglected member. He was so, so hard that it hurt. Shakily, he spread the pre cum over the tip, biting down on his lip to control the overwhelming sensation. Fenris exhaled harshly, mercury eyes looking up to see his mate's fixation on his actions.

"Move…" Fenris pleaded hoarsely. Hawke gave a tight nod and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek, did just that. Pulling out almost all the way, Hawke thrust back in one fluid motion, starting up a steady rhythm. He felt nails dig into his back, heard the increasingly broken gasps against his sweat stained neck. Hawke angled himself and thrust in sharply – Fenris screamed. At the spasm of muscles, Hawke felt his balls tighten, he was too close.

"H- Hawke, please…. Again, again, PLEASE," Fenris whimpered, his body shaking. Hawke acquiesced. The Champion gripped the narrow hips and pulled out, only to slam back in till he was completely sheathed in the tight, hot heat. A choked scream ripped itself from Fenris' throat.

"T-too full. Oh, oh…hnnngghhh… Hawke, Hawke, HAWKE, AHHHH!" Fenris was pounded mercilessly into the wall, the Champion's large member thrusting in and out at a frantic pace. He squeezed his eyes shut, his face contorted in ecstasy.

Hearing his name rambled out like a litany, Hawke groaned, pressing his cheek against the soft silver hair. Hips bucked in time to the hard thrusts, Fenris having abandoned any modicum of composure. Not pausing in his rhythm, Hawke grasped the prick straining against Fenris taut abdomen and pumped it.

"Yes, yes… Hawke, ahh."

When Fenris subconsciously clamped down on him, Hawke thought his mind might implode from the sheer pleasure that lanced through him.

"F-Fenris, I – I can't – "

"Inside me. I want to feel you," Fenris whispered tenderly into his ear. "Shatter inside me." Hawke moaned and thrust himself all the way in to the hilt a final time, coming hard deep inside.

Fenris screamed at the white heat engulfing him; the rough hand on his prick, the overwhelming feeling of being filled so completely. It was too much. He came messily between their bodies, spurting his seed over tensed muscles. Fenris slumped over his mate, exhausted.

Belatedly, he realized he'd been carried to perch more comfortably on the window ledge. Reclining a little, he watched in a slight daze as Hawke got to his knees and proceeded to suck him clean. Fenris felt his prick twitch in response to the wet warmth surrounding him but was too tired to do much else.

Before Hawke could move away to fetch a clean cloth to wipe the both of them, Fenris summoned enough strength to haul himself up and pull the Champion down for a slow kiss.

"I won't ever leave you. Not again," Fenris breathed, pressing his cheek against Hawke's, "Not unless you command me to."

"And even then…," tattooed fingers traced the high cheekbones of the Champion gingerly.

"Tell me."

Fenris stumbled from confusion to realization, before finally settling for a small smile. The elf tugged gently once more for a sweet kiss.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the read. Reviews are always appreciated. No flaming, though. Please.


End file.
